May the Leaf Burn (Adopted & Re-Updated)
by IanAlphaAxel
Summary: Tsunade overestimates how loyal Naruto is to Konohagakure. In this story, Minato tells Naruto about a lot of things and Naruto will also be a lot smarter than he was in canon. Story set in Blood Prison movie timeline. Will include pairings and OCs. Adopted this story from TheReaper999 and now co-writing it with him. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**May the Leaf Burn (Adopted from TheReaper999)**_

 _ **Summary:**_

Tsunade overestimates how loyal Naruto is to Konohagakure. In this story, Minato tells Naruto about a lot of things and Naruto will also be **a lot** smarter than he was in canon.

Story set in Blood Prison movie timeline

Will include pairings and OCs. Story to cross posted on AO3 along with my other stories. Adopted this story from TheReaper999.

Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

You're… joking, right?" said Naruto as he heard what the Hokage just said.

"I'm not," replied Tsunade with a shake of her head. "I was said that you were the one who tried to assassinate the Raikage. Not only that, but you are also accused of killing Jonins from Kumogakure and Iwagakure, and there are even wanted posters of you from Kirigakure." With each word, Naruto's confusion rose and his heart dropped. "Therefore, until the investigation is complete, you will be sent to Hozuki Castle in Kusagakure for detainment."

"Wait, there's no way I could've done all that! I haven't even left the village in a long time!" Naruto tried to argue but he was only met with a hard stare from Tsunade and disapproving gazes from Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato, and a sad one form Shizune. "W-Why…" he choked out, trying to hold back tears, and sunk to his knees.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," said Tsunade with a hard voice. "It'd be best for you to not resist and silently obey Yamato."

Naruto laughed. It wasn't the usual one, full of joy and happiness. No, this was a sad, self-deprecating one with malice dripping of each rumble that floated around the room. _So…_ thought Naruto ruefully, _I guess this is what betrayal feels like_.

"Sixteen years…" he began, gaining confused looks from everyone. He stood up again and continued, "Sixteen years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed inside me without my consent. It was to keep the village safe; I understood and accepted it. For four years after that, I was put into an orphanage by the Sandaime. He **knew** the villagers hated me… that they blamed me for what the Kyuubi did. Yet he put me under their care. I was barely fed properly, given old clothes, and sometimes outright ignored by the caretakers. When I was four, I was literally kicked out of that shithole and left all alone on the streets to fend for myself."

By now, Sakura was gaping. She had no idea Naruto's life had been so hard… on top of that, she had mistreated him at almost every chance she had gotten when they were younger. The pinkette looked down feeling ashamed of her self.

Tsunade and Shizune had a sad look in their eyes. They knew somewhat of how Naruto was treated. In fact, Tsunade had found it surprising that Naruto had still wanted to become Hokage even after all the abuse from the villagers.

Kakashi looked down. He was an ANBU at the time and told himself that he never had time to care for his sensei's son but everyone, including him, knew that was merely bullshit.

"I understand that the Sandaime was busy, but literally all I had asked for was that I get a good place to call home. Instead, all I got was that sorry excuse of an apartment. Even in the Academy… all the teachers stunted my growth. I never fucking understood why. What had I done!? What was my fault!? I was sent out for asking questions, given rigged tests, made to use imperfect and imbalanced kunai and shuriken. And still, I managed to get a passing mark. After that, I get betrayed and get told by a fucking traitor of my burden." Naruto's hands were clenched so hard that his knuckles were almost turning white. "Then, I get put on a team with a so-called 'prodigy' with a superiority complex and a fangirl who doesn't know the first thing of the ninja life."

Sakura's head jerked up. She looked at Naruto like he had just slapped her.

"Sasuke-fucking-Uchiha… The last 'loyal' Uchiha. The one I considered my friend and my rival… the one who slammed two Chidori in my chest." Naruto looked at Sakura. "Did you know that, Sakura? Did you know that your oh-so-precious Uchiha was the one who **willingly** tried to kill me?"

"I-I…" Sakura stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, that's right. The curse mark didn't control him… He attempted to murder me in cold blood willingly. Which brings me to my next point. Our beloved cyclops. The copy-ninja. The one and only, Kakashi Hatake," Naruto openly glared at Kakashi. "The man who preaches to take care of your comrades and then openly, blatantly plays favourites with his students. The man who abandoned his own sensei's son."

Again, everyone's eyes widened.

"Huh?" Said Sakura, trying to process the information.

"Oh right, you guys don't know, do you? My father was the Yondaime Hokage. Minato Namikaze."

Sakura, Yamato, and Shizune couldn't believe it. The son of their hero… was treated like a pariah.

"Then came Jiraiya… my godfather. Also, the one who didn't teach me jack shit. I've so much to say about him it would take me a whole year to finish. Finally, when the Akatsuki attacked, **I** saved this village. **I** risked **my** life and defeated the enemy. Hell, I even went so far as to get Nagato to bring everyone back to life… And stil,l after all that, all I am to you guys is the Kyuubi brat who can't be trusted no matter what…"

"Naruto, that isn-," Tsunade tried to say but was abruptly cut off.

"You guys know what that spiral on the back of the flak jacket and the one in the leaf symbol means? No? Well education time, ya little shits. It symbolizes the alliance that the Leaf had with the Uzumaki. That when any of them were in trouble, they come to each others' rescue. You know what happened when they were attacked in the Second War? They were **betrayed by the Leaf**. Those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrades… Wanna finish that sentence, _sensei_?" Naruto asked Kakashi to which he didn't receive a reply. Naruto chuckled, "That's what I thought. I thought, 'it's okay. Let's forgive and forget'… but it seems that treachery is a core part of the Leaf, huh?"

"Naruto… you're bordering on treason now." Tsunade said warily.

"Fuck you, Hokage-sama." Tsunade felt a pang in her heart. "Fuck the Leaf. Fuck the will of fire." Naruto said and turned around to walk out of the office.

"Naruto!" called out Tsunade. "You can't leave!" she started to get up to halt him but before anyone could react, Naruto slammed his hand on the floor and an intricate seal array spread all across the room. Everyone found themselves unable to move and their chakra flow stilled, almost to the point where it wasn't moving. This way, Tsunade couldn't even release her yin seal to overpower the seal.

"May the leaf burn… and it's ashes be scattered to the wind." Naruto said as he slid off his headband and threw it on the floor and left.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Update: New Chapter Coming Soon

Hello everyone, it's IanAlphaAxel here. I have good news: I will be co-writing the story with it's former TheReaper999 and the next chapter of May the Leaf Burn will be updated and posted very soon. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!


	3. Chapter 2

_**May the Leaf Burn (Chapter 2)**_

* * *

Hey everyone, IanAlphaAxel here. Here it is as promised, the next chapter of **May the Leaf Burn** by yours truly and TheReaper999. Hope you all like it! Also, let me know about your thoughts of the next chapter in your reviews and PM and stay tuned for TheReaper999's new Naruto story.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

Tears flowed out of his eyes as he silently and swiftly made his way to his apartment. Never in a million years had he thought that he'd be using Orochimaru's secret tunnels to escape his own village… Okay, that was a lie. He had thought he'd be using this but definitely not to escape as a traitor. He thought he'd be using these tunnels to escape the village if they ever found Sasuke and forbade Naruto from going after him.

 _Tch…_ _Fucking Leaf Village,_ he thought as he entered his shithole of a home. Naruto knew he didn't have much time. The seal would only hold for about ten more minutes. Immediately three shadow clones popped into existence and sat down, gathering nature chakra. As the blond went around gathering his most important possessions (a scroll about sealing, some clothes, and a book about ideas for new techniques), a small smile made its way to his face. Naruto realized that with him being gone, Konoha's most powerful summoning contract would disappear with him too. Yes… this was perfect.

With his belongings gathered, he placed a number of invisible explosive seals all over his apartment. Then, he drew another seal right over the hatch of the secret tunnel entrance which, when opened, would trigger all the explosive seals, thus killing whoever was in his apartment, and blocking a significant portion of the tunnels.

"Alright… Goodbye assholes!" he said as he jumped down the chute. Once again, without hand seals or any smoke at all, ten copies of Naruto popped into existence and wordlessly started running in different directions. This way, even Kakashi's dogs and the Inuzuka would have trouble tracking him.

A clone that had finished collecting nature chakra popped and orange pigmentations faded in around Naruto's toad-like eyes. He reached out with his senses and felt hundreds of chakra signatures many feet underneath him. Root, most likely, he thought and felt relieved that he had had the idea to suppress his own chakra since leaving the Hokage's office. He stretched out his sense even more and realized that the seal he had placed in the Hokage's office had worn off. Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, and about two squads of ANBU were making their way to his apartment.

"You know, I'm sort of insulted that you think only two squads of ANBU and the Hokage can actually restrain me." Naruto said frowningly as he took off towards outside the village.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Yamato landed on the front door of Naruto's apartment and the rest of the shinobi surrounded it from all sides. They signalled to each other, saying that they had visual on the target who seemed to be meditating with a clone.

Tsunade brought her hand up and banged on the front door. "Naruto! Open up! We know you're in there! You're surrounded. Just come out here and we can talk like this out." There was no answer from the inside. Tsunade sighed and ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Kakashi, breach the door." she ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said and kicked it down instantly. Yamato jumped into the open apartment at the same time that every other exit was also breached and multiple ANBUs landed inside. Their eyes scanned every inch of the apartment and as professionals took position around the two meditating Naruto clones.

Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura walked in right after and also stood with the ANBU.

"N-Naruto…" Sakura started but couldn't continue. She had no idea what to say. Tsunade had told her about Naruto's suspicions but no one had really suspected him. He was to be chosen as bait in a clandestine operation. Now she realized that Naruto was nowhere near as dumb as he presented himself. This was a very, very, bad idea.

"Naruto, open your eyes." Kakashi said. For a moment, nothing happened, but then instantly one of the clones popped away, transferring its nature chakra to the original who was about to run out. Everyone tensed, waiting for something to happen. That was when they finally noticed the orange pigmentation around his eyes. "Shit, this is just a clone. It's merely gathering nature chakra…" Kakashi said, voicing everyone's thoughts.

"Then… where's the real Naruto?" asked Sakura. "Everyone outside the apartment said they only saw him go in. Is he still in here?"

"I don't think so." Kakashi spoke and unfurled a scroll and smeared some of his blood on it.

"Yo!" said Pakkun as he emerged from a poof of smoke.

"No time for greetings, Pakkun." Kakashi said as he pointed at the clone. "That's a shadow clone. Find the original." he commanded. Pakkun did a comical salute with his paw and jumped off, to sniff the clone. He took deep breaths and started scurrying around the apartment.

A minute later, the small dog called out to them as he pawed the carpet. "He went under here!" Pakkun said and Kakashi was instantly by his side, cutting it up.

The ANBU stayed spread out through the apartment to make sure nothing went unnoticed. Kakashi gripped the handle of the hatch and looked at Tsunade who was now at his side, along with Sakura and Yamato. Tsunade nodded and Kakashi turned the handle and opened the door of the hatch.

"Ahh..." Naruto sighed as he stretched to get rid of the knots that were in his body from crawling for so long.

He looked around the forest he in and climbed the tallest tree that he could find to regain his bearings. He had shed his orange jacket quite some time and thoroughly burned it up. Now he was only wearing his orange pants and a very dark blue t-shirt. His belongings were sealed into a scroll and the only things on his were his ninja pouch and his kunai holster.

Naruto looked around and smiled. He was currently a few kilometres northwest of Konoha. That meant that he could either go to Takigakure, Iwagakure, or Sunagakure.

"Hmm… maybe I should-"

 **BOOM!**

Naruto whipped his head towards Konoha and saw lots of black smoke rising from a spot.

"Huh… I guess they tripped the seals. Dumbasses." he muttered and climbed down. "Okay, first Suna to meet Gaara, then…" he trailed off as an idea came to mind. "Yes." he nodded to himself. "Then Uzushio to find out more about my heritage." And Naruto took off running.

* * *

 _ **To be Continued...**_


	4. Update 2: New Stories Coming Soon

Hey everyone, it's **IanAlphaAxel** here again with more good news. I will be writing new stories very soon. Two wrestling stories (one of **WWE** and one of the new upstart promotion in the wrestling world, **AEW aka All Elite Wrestling),** one of **Kingdom Hearts** (specifically **Kingdom Hearts** 3) and one **Life is Strange**. However I will not write the Kingdom Hearts story yet nor post spoilers of KH3 until the game is actually out later this month but stay tuned for YouTube gamer Shirrako's Kingdom Hearts 3 walkthrough dates on YouTube. Here are the dates: January 24 (Japanese) and January 28 (English). Also again, no spoilers until the game's out but let me know your ideas for the story and who will co-write it with me.

The LiS story's name will be **Life is Strange 2** or **Life is Strange (Season 2).** For those who fans and writers of the game, let me know how you want the story to be and which will want to do-write the story with me. Also, I will rewriting my **Naruto** story, **Sakura's True Feelings** and I'm letting you guys decide if I should continue my **Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu** story, **Pokémon Yellow Version: Pikachu Remixed Edition** or not, let me know ok? I made polls about them. Thanks for reading and see you soon!

 **Poll #1: Life is Strange Story Cast and Setting**

A-Season 1's with Max and Chloe and the rest of the characters.

B-Season 2's with Sean and Daniel "Danny" Diaz and the rest of the new cast.

 **Poll #2: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu Story Continuation:**

A-Yes, to be continued.

B-No, to be discontinued.

Happy Readings!


End file.
